A blast from the future
by Sofia Michelle
Summary: The Titans are going to have a visit from someone from their future. The problem is... what happen for her to travel threw time? Why is she mad at the titans? Who are her parents?why cant she reveal her true identity? And most shocking of all... if she is the next generation of the Titans why is she saying she is not a hero?
1. Prologue

A Blast from the future

Prologue:

Everything was burning, smoke everywhere; it was getting harder and harder to even take a breath. I saw my parents running towards me, running to save me, running to their doom. I screamed. Screamed at them to stop. But of course they didn't. They were heroes. They were the adults. They always knew what to do. But this time… they didn't.

Even if I warned them, they didn't believe me because of choices I made o protect them. That man, that evil man beside me, laughed. So I did what I had to do. Before my parents and my friends and family sacrifice themselves for me. I will do it for them. I know I will not die, I will just… go. I pushed that evil man towards them, making him fall, I ran to the machine and managed it perfectly. Knowing how to operate it, learning years ago. I looked back to the people I most care about and love

"Until then…" a tear escapes my eyes. I breathe in and exhale. I push the last button and from there on… everything was black.

**HEY! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW!**

**-Sofia M.**


	2. Chapter 1

A blast from the future 1

Chapter 1:

I can understand your confusion, you have no idea who I am, or what am I doing. You only know I just did something with a machine and then a lost consciousness. Well, yeah, that's about what happen. But sadly, even if you can't believe it, this is only the beginning…

I am the daughter of two superheroes. My parents belonged to a teenage superhero group called "The Teen Titans". And sorry, I won't tell you who are they, it can change and damage my mission. The only person I could tell you about is Cyborg, or Uncle Victor. And just so you now, the Titans have heroes and organizations all over the world, so of all of those heroes I became to be. But Cyborg, he was the only one that I could trust, past, present or future.

My mission: Go back to the past, before my parents are even together. Learn about the future enemies before they know it themselves and stop them.

Yeah, simple enough… not. Good thing Uncle Vic gave me the rings. Yeah in the future, Cyborg and the JLA perfect the holo ring, but it just not changes my appearance, it can also help me control and hide my powers. So no one can read me and guess right who I am. Putting the rings on I select my new appearance, I don't change much, besides the best way to hide something is at plain sight.

So let's start all over again. I'm from the future. I'm here on a mission. I'm not a hero. I'm not a villain. I will do whatever it takes to succeed, even doing the impossible. I can only trust one person, and he doesn't even know of my existence, and cannot know who I am. No one can. But I need a name, a name that can describe me, my powers, who I am, who I am going to become…

I'm on my only and last mission… My name…is Shadow.

***************************************8***********************************

I look myself in the mirror. I'm in the exact same place I was; only I'm in the past. The place is a dump, I kind of appreciate it in the future if you're a techno freak, then you will love it. The place had every weapon and machines of advance technology… too bad I never understood it all. Uncle Vic tried at least. But I could only go so far. If you're wondering about my mission, even if I already explained it, but want details, is simple. With holo ring I will follow and study _them_, especially _him._ That evil man, but now in this time he is only a 20 year old. Young, stupid, and full of dreams. Studying at Jump College, for political science, I think. Something to do with politics… you know to try and destroy us in the future. But does dreams come later in his life. Anyways, I can't do it on my own, even if I hate to admit it, I need the Titans. I don't mind help. But to go to them, when they don't know me ask for a roof over my head, food, water and a bathroom and help to stock a guy who is not a treat (now at least), will be horrible. The only positive thing is they don't know me. They can't judge me from my actions of my past because it's their future. Which they don't know.

I chuckled darkly when the song "Reflection" of a Disney movie comes to mind; in the mirror is a copper-skinned girl with bright green eyes. Her hair is black and a little bit over her shoulders. I don't change much of my appearance but those little details I'm hiding , it's a huge impact to me. I shake my head and concentrate.

First thing to do, look around and try to blend in. Second find the date. Third try to remember which villain attacked that day and where. Fourth contact Cyborg. Easy enough for now. I start walking to the secret passage and sigh in relief knowing that it was already here before _He_ remodeled this dump. I start walking it's around midnight, and apparently Friday. I could hear music coming from around, in the shops or clubs different colored lights can be seen outside. I kept walking and I see a hotdog stand and beside it newspapers stand. I took one and looked for the date. A crooked smiled appeared on my face.

"Doctor Light. 12:47pm. The Bank on south side of Jump" I whispered to myself. I looked and guy working the stand looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, pervert, I thought.

"What time is it?" I asked him

"12:20, doll face" He smiled.

"Thanks" I start walking; I may get there in about 20 minutes just walking. While I walk I enjoy everything. Jump city in the future, my present isn't good.

"They won the battle but they lost the war" I said bitterly. And most of the blame was pointed at me. Just my luck. I asked some random person the time. 12:40pm. 7 minutes to spare. Now how am I going to do this… I'll think I will just enjoy the scene and when Nightwing , or Robin, and Raven take Doctor Loser to special villain jail I'll go to Cyborg. Yup and just hope for the best. Now all I had to do was wait.

I sit down on a bench near the back. I could already see Doctor Light clibing to the roof. I shake my head.

"Idiot"


	3. Chapter 2

A blast from the future 2

Chapter 2

The red light and awful sound at the big T in the middle of the night wakes up the titans. Robin, the leader of the group is already in the computer and crime scanner getting the information they need. The rest of the Titans were already waiting for his famous 3 words.

"Doctor Light, The Bank on south side of Jump. Titans GO!" they all ran to positions. Robin and Starfire on Robin motorbike and Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were on Cyborg's 'baby' car.

"Duuuude. Why can't Doctor Loser rob a bank in the afternoon? Instead of waking us up in the middle of the night!" Beastboy whined. Raven slapped his head and crossed her arms.

"Shut it, Beastboy. My head already hurts; I don't need your whinnying to make it worse." Raven said rubbing her temples. Beastboy looked at her worriedly, transformed into a cat and jumped to the back seat, changing back to human form.

"Are you alright? You've been having these headaches for a while now" He said to softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need rest." Cyborg grinned at them.

"Okay, cut it out lovebirds, need to concentrate of whatever Light's trying to do. Robin will kill ya' if you mess up like last time" His grin grew wider when until Raven slapped him on the head. He just laughed at both of his friends blushed faces. The silence was cut short when they arrived at the Bank. Robins bike got their at the same time. Doctor Light was trying to run with 5 bags of money when he saw us. Robin threw a birdarang at him. That stopped him.

"Dude, just give up. Can catch you every time! "Beastboy mocked him.

"I will defeat you all. Don't you think it's a little dark?" Out of his hand light beams shot at the Titans, blinded them for a moment but they sprinted into action. In about 5 minutes Doctor light was being driven away in a police car trapped and in Raven's control. Robin and Raven when with the police to make sure he didn't escape, again. Cyborg and Beastboy where laughing at Light's reaction a few moments ago.

"Did you see him when Raven trapped him on her dark magic circles?" Beastboy laughed

"Or when Robin and Star took the bags without him noticing?" Cyborg laughed and walked to his car. But when he opened it there was a girl on the front seat admiring his baby. The girl had a tanned skin, long black hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt, black converse, and a green belt with a green hoodie. She turned too smiled at Cyborg; she was wearing a black mask. Not like Robin's you could see her eyes.

"I have no idea why you spend so much time on your baby, Cy. It's freaking awesome. And yeah, I understand, villains ruin your car and the upgrades are freaking awesome. But you have to enjoy this sweet ride." She told him casually while touching the wheel. Cyborg arm cannon was charging and aiming at her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my baby?" He asked with venom in his voice. NO ONE TOUCHES HIS BABY!

She smiled at him and grabbed something out of her pocket and gave it to him. He looked at him, it was a chip. He looked at her.

"I know this is out of the blue. And you have no idea who I am and if you could even trust me. But I need you to trust me. In this chip is a video of you, telling yourself to trust me. Is not a fake. It's completely real." She said her hands in the upwards, noticing Starfire's hand glowing and Beastboy turned into a gorilla.

"I have nevermade any video! Who are you!" he asked again, read to fire.

She sighed and grabbed handcuff's and arrested herself.

"You can trust me. See- she showed them her wrist on the handcuff's- I'm… I'm from the future. And… and I- she breathed in and let out her air- and I need your help."


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long! PLZ NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 3:

She sighed and grabbed handcuffs and arrested herself.

"You can trust me. See- she showed them her wrist on the handcuffs- I'm… I'm from the future. And… and I- she breathed in and let out her air- and I need your help."

"You need our help?" Beastboy asked, back in his human form.

"No, I need Cyborg's help… but I also need the Tower, so yeah, need your help in some way." She sat back down in the driver seat, her feet outside and her handcuffed hands in her lap. Starfire got near the girl.

"Why do you need our Tower? We will not surrender our home!" Her eyes went green, but the girl remained calm.

"Relax, Koriand'r. Why would I want to take over the Tower? I've been living there my whole life! – She breaths in and out- Look, I'm from the future. Just take me to the tower, put me in one of the interrogation rooms and wait for Nightwing and Raven to return and decide then what to do." She said amused at the Titans faces while they tried to understand if this masked girl was giving them orders. And trying to decide if they obey. Starfire calmed down and whispered.

"Nightwing?" The masked girl looked at the Tamarean Princess and nodded.

"Yeah, now he is Robin but in the future he will become Nightwing.- The girl smiled wickedly- but you already now that,huh?" The girl stood up and opened the door with her chained hands and got into the car. She looked at them

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" She chuckled darkly. And got more comfortable in the back seat. Starfire sat in the front seat and Beastboy sat next to the masked girl. Cyborg drove back to the Tower stealing glances to the girl. The girl just stared out the window. Cyborg could see how sad she looked.

"Why so sad, little lady?" he asked her. She didn't look at him but a small smile appeared at her lips.

"You always call me that. Little lady. Its nice things never change." She looked at the 3 Titans and wonder appeared in her eyes.

"Can't believe I'm here, you know? - She went back to looking out the window. - Jump is so different in this time. So… so, I don't know. So full of color and… hope."

"What's your name? I don't think it would be cool if we call you future girl, or masked girl, or Robin part girl" BB laughed at his own joke. Cyborg and Starfire looked at him weirdly but strangely the girl chuckled.

"Nice one, Changeling. Because like Robin you don't know who I am- she chuckled a little more- still a lame joke but funny" Beastboy smiled but was curious why she called him that.

"Call me Shadow… and did you really expect to be called Beast "boy" for the rest of your life?" he understood and shook his head.

"But _'Changeling'? _Why not Beast Man? Or Animal or the Beast?" He thought of his future name persona. But Shadow got a darker look on her face.

"Beat man is a stupid name- she said rudely- Animal… you are not always an animal just transform into them and The Beast- she got closer to him her once laughing features gone and darkness filled them- You and I both know there is a Beast inside of you. And you are afraid of him. Still can feel him. Just waiting to strike." She went back to staring out the window.

The titans just stayed in silence and Beastboy stared at her wondering what the hell happens in the future?

"And Beastboy…" Shadow kept looking out the window

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be afraid… Just prepare for when he strikes. It's all you can do".

Cyborg parked in the tower garage. Starfire contacted Robin and Raven. Beastboy and Cy took Shadow to one of the interrogation rooms and locked the door. They observed her from the observation room.

"She's just sitting there." Starfire said. Shadow was still wearing handcuffs. Robin and Raven got back and entered the observation room.

"What do we have, Titans?" Robin asked.

"She says she's from the future. Calls herself Shadow. Referred you to 'Nightwing' and Beastboy has 'Changeling'. She also says she needs my help. And only my help." Cyborg said crossing his arms and looking at Shadow.

"Help on what?" Robin tried to connect the information.

"Says I'm the only one she can trust."

"Let's see what she is up to." Robin went to the interrogation room. Opened the door and closed it. The girl watched him enter and sighed.

"Great. Just great. I get Bird boy first." She mumbles.

"Now, Shadow. Who are you? What do you want with Cyborg? " Robin asked.

Shadow said nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

A blast from the future 4

_Previously on this story:_

"_She says she's from the future. Calls herself Shadow."_

"_She also says she needs my help. And only my help."_

"_Help on what?" Robin tried to connect the information._

"_Says I'm the only one she can trust."_

"_Let's see what she is up to." Robin went to the interrogation room. Opened the door and closed it. The girl watched him enter and sighed._

"_Great. Just great. I get Bird boy first." She mumbles._

"_Now, Shadow. Who are you? What do you want with Cyborg? "Robin asked._

_Shadow said nothing._

Chapter 4

Robin just stared at her, asked her questions, and did everything he could think of to just make her speak. She just stared pass him.

"What is it that you want?" Robin said sitting down in front of her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Bird boy giving up?" she asked. Robin just glared. Shadow smirked but then got serious.

"Look Bird boy, I'm just here trying to prevent something. Okay? But I can't do it alone. And as much as I hate it I need help. I need your help. The "your help" is a living place, food, water, training place, information. But my real need of help is from Cyborg. Why Cyborg? For two reasons: one is because in the future _**I**_ trust him. And only him. Not even my parents. And the second reason… he is a Cyborg. Even I can't erase the memory of me even been here. His mechanics have a memory chip. And because of the Beast boy incident when he gave Cyborg a virus. No one can mess with him. - She looked at Robin more with a smirk- and besides he will kill me if I touch his babies."

Robin looked back at the glass where the other Titans observed the girl, is she saying the truth?

"I'm telling the truth." She said to them.

"Prove it" Robin dared her. She handed him a blue chip. It looked like Cyborg's technology.

"Cy told me it some kind of chip that it can actually connect to him in the future. Some way of talking to him 'lives'. Video chat to the future. He told me it's the biggest thing that he has ever accomplished."

Cyborg came through the door and looked at the chip.

"How does it work?"

"Just insert it to the big screen. In the living room. And don't worry, it was made by you, it won't have a virus or anything to look for Titan info."

Cyborg nodded and went to work. Robin looked at Shadow. She just stared at where Cyborg was. She looked back at Robin. And he really looked at her. Her black hair was dirty, and her clothes were burn in some places. And under her mask, her big green eyes, he could actually see the sadness and how tired she was. But either way she looked calm, alert… neutral.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice even he was surprised. She slowly turned to his stare, her expression not changing.

"I travel threw time, leaving everyone I care about, everything that I know. Just so they could actually have a real life, not the piece of crap that you left it to be the future. My present; my day to day life - she looked at him, no, she glared - and you know what Bird boy it's your fault." He looked at her waiting for her to explain but she just looked at the glass. She knew they were there. Watching her, knowing she was going to do and say something wrong.

"And it's your fault… all of you! The Titans and the JLA fault! –She looked back at Robin- do you really want to know why I'm here? Do you really- she sat back down crossing her arm, with a sarcastic grin on her lips. - do you really want to know the failure you have made? All of your life's work and sacrifices… all wasted and thrown to the garbage like shit!?"She said this in a calm, eerie voice only raising her voice sometimes. All the Titans could do was staring. Trying to understand what this girl was saying to them. And trying to figure out if she was real. If her words were real.

"And you know the saddest thing of all? - Shadow waited for them to try to speak, even if she knew it was in vain- it all started because of one man. One man that is right now living his life. A normal ordinary life. Studying, planning for the future. Plans that change one night. Then he becomes a monster. But not a monster to the people…. To meta-humans, to us. Heroes, villains, anyone that has the slightest difference in their bodies or minds."

"What-what happen?" Beast boy's voice could be heard in the interrogation room. Shadow looked at the glass, trying to guess where he could be standing.

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't know?" she said with a small sad smile. She waited for his answer.

"No."

"Well, I'm telling you the truth. I'm actually waiting for my Cyborg can tell me."

"Wait. Are you saying you came here blind, with no plan?" Robin asked her. Trying to figure her out.

"Are you an idiot? Of course not! I know what happen every single day since today! But that one night, that one single event, it's been erased! And only one person hasn't, can't forget. Because it's impossible to erase that information from him."

Robin's eyes widen realizing it. Cyborg, half- human, half-machine. His machinery insert the information to his brain, he can never actually forget any information. It's impossible. If he could change an event in the past without causing and time change that can risk their life, it would be…

"Cyborg"

"Finally you catch on Bird boy. Hopefully your Cyborg has figured out his own future technology. So let me out of this cage so I can talk to my uncle."

Slowly Robin stood up and opened the door. He carefully let her go.

"I still don't trust you." He told her. She just rolled her eyes and replied.

"Don't care, I'm used to it in the future." She walked to the living room where Cyborg was finishing installing the chip.

"It's done. Just have to send a message." Shadow side hugged Cyborg and pushed him lightly out of the way.

"Don't worry, I'll contact Uncle CY." It was silent on the Tower. The five Teen titans stared at the back of the girl called Shadow. Who says she is from the future. A future that is not worth living, all because of one man. Because the heroes failed. One child from a future, where she hides secrets, is going to save the world.

"By the way you don't have to trust me. None of, besides Cyborg, trusts me in the future." She kept typing some passwords Uncle Vic told her.

"Why?" Starfire asked her.

"I decided I didn't want to be a hero. But relax Bird boy, I'm not a villain."

"So what are you?" Raven asked her in her monote voice. Shadow turned around and smirked at them.

"Whatever and whoever I want and need to be."


	6. Chapter 5

A blast from the future 5

_Previously on A blast from the future:_

"_She says she's from the future. Calls herself Shadow."_

"_She also says she needs my help. And only my help."_

"_I travel threw time, leaving everyone I care about, everything that I know. Just so they could actually have a real life, not the piece of crap that you left it to be the future"_

"_And it's your fault… all of you! The Titans and the JLA fault!"_

"_By the way you don't have to trust me. None of, besides Cyborg, trusts me in the future." She kept typing some passwords Uncle Vic told her._

"_Why?" Starfire asked her._

"_I decided I didn't want to be a hero. But relax Bird boy, I'm not a villain."_

"_So what are you?" Raven asked her in her monote voice. Shadow turned around and smirked at them._

"_Whatever and whoever I want and need to be."_

Chapter 5:

They waited, it's all the could do. Shadow finished her message and waiting for Cyborg of the future to respond.

"You said it was a video." Beast boy said. Shadow just kept her eyes on the screen.

"It is, it will automatically record into the computer chip. And it is a _video_ chat."

"Oh" Beast boy responded. Raven crossed her legs, wanting to meditate and stop the headache she had.

"Are we really going to just wait here?"

"Yes, yes we are. So just go and make some tea. I'll take herbal, two sugar spoons." Shadow replied to her eyes never leaving the screen.

Robin stood up and went to her and made her look at him.

"Why are you waiting like that? What are you expecting from this call? Are you lying to us?! What is in that chip?! Cy tak-"

"Oh shut it Nightwing!" She glared at him. "If you haven't noticed I'm waiting for him to answer. I'm worried; Uncle Vic never takes so long. And more knowing that I should be here in the past." Shadow crossed her arms and bit her lip. She was worried, each Titan could tell. She looked at Cyborg.

"Why are you taking so long?" In that exact moment the screen started to come alive. All they could see was like a camera was moving too fast, nothing concrete. Then he appeared, Cyborg in the future. He looked older, much older that he really is. His face was scratched and bruised. He was panting, out of breath. Shadow's eyes widened in panic.

"Cyborg!" she was as close to the screen, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Cyborg breathed in and out, trying to hide from something.

"Cyborg in contact, can you read me." He whispered.

"Shadow to Cyborg. C'mon Uncle Vic! Respond!" she yelled. Cyborg smiled, he looked at the screen he saw himself, and his team mates. The times when everything was okay.

"Hey little lady- his smile was forced- you okay? Heard time travel can be ruff." Shadow got mad.

"Can't believe you! Still worried about me?! What about YOU! What the hell is happening? You weren't like this when I ran! You were all safe, you arrested him. I saw it; I pushed him towards you guys! It should have calmed down, even a little bit!" she tried to understand what could have gone wrong, how could it have gone worse. The Titans and Shadow heard gun fire and what a building falling and crashing seemed.

"Look, things got worse; people took the arrest far worse. The war between human and Meta have gone worse."

"How could it go worse?"

"People took it has if we were taking their liberty, their freedom… By the way, what is your code name? I doubt you gave them your real name." He smiled at her, Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Shadow. Describes everything perfect, whoI am, my powers, who I'm going to become – she tried to look her Cyborg's surroundings. She shook her head- Now, down to business. Tell bird boy here to give some food and a bed." She tried to sound playful but they could all see the how worried she was. Future Cyborg took a deep breath.

"Robin or future Nightwing. I'm Cyborg from your future. I can't tell you how far or how near in the future I am from and neither can Shadow. We can only tell you the information only I have. In the future a man called _Greg Kane. _ Right now he is no danger to anyone but he will be powerful in the future. Shadow's mission is to prevent the incident to happen, making the Anti-Meta Revolution disappear from history. Hopefully with the information I am downloading to the chip now you will have all the data of what has happened and how we handle the Revolution. If it ever happens. If Shadow fails, this could be your chance to not make our mistakes. But I doubt Shadow will fail.

"Now this is important Titans. Shadow is my niece. I can't tell y'all who her parents are. And because I'm a super genius I perfected the halo ring so the only one who can take it off is her." He smiled proud of himself. Shadow pushed gently Robin out of the way and she saw Cyborg in the screen in front of her.

"What's happening? There is something worse than the Revolution. What is it?" She asked

"Your parents are fine, some are hurt but all of them are in the secret base. And has promised no one knows anything. They only know I was going to receive a message from you but didn't know when. Your mother almost killed me." He chuckled darkly at the memory.

"Cyborg what is happening?! What happen that night! Tell me what actually happen!" She screamed at him, her fist closed. He got serious again.

"I can't. You might actually tear up the time stream. Either way, you know when and where. You just have to be careful. And you know you have to stop his 'allies'."

Shadow stared at him then at The Titans… she went up to Cyborg and slapped him. Then went back in front of the screen.

"Girl! What you did that for?!' Cyborg yelled at her, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, why you did that?" Future Cyborg rubbed his cheek, feeling the memory.

"Uncle Vic –she closed her eyes, she could feel something in her chest as if it was breaking in half, she tried to breath and a sob came out.- WHAT'S GOING ON?! I can feel it! Something bad is happening! Tell me!" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Shadow…I won't regret the moment when I found you. I don't regret every moment I helped you even if it was against being a 'hero'. Your parents love you, and neither of them wanted you to leave. The didn't care if you were a hero or not. You're their little girl. We care and love you. - A tear fell out of his eye- She told me my end will be when I saw you again. – Shadow tried to interrupt but Uncle Vic didn't let her- Don't, I need to tell you this."

All of the Titans looked at the screen; none of them knew what to say, they didn't think anything could be said. It was also a very intimate moment. They felt like they shouldn't be there.

"The Brain returned. And stronger than ever. He has mechanics are from another planet, and we checked. The Green Lantern's are going to try to find help. What are left of the heroes and villains, we have united. We are taking patrols to try and help the city."

"But why are you doing patrols. People are killing us. Doesn't matter if there is an invasion!" Shadow yelled at him. Uncle Vic smiled sadly at her.

"We're heroes. It's what we do. And little lady…Goodbye." Cyborg said.

"No! You can't! Don't! Teleport back to base! Do anything! "She screamed. The Titans stood frozen.

"Shadow, Little Lady you can stop this. You can stop everything from happening. Be careful. And remember. We love you. I love you." Tears ran out of his eye and smiled sadly at his niece.

"I love you too Uncle Vic" A tear escaped her eyes. She looked down. Uncle Vic stood up and looked again to his niece.

"Little Lady?" she looked up to the screen and waited for him to speak. He winked at her.

"Boo-Yaah!" he screamed. The Titans watched has he confronted some metallic spider/ snake like robots. He fought better than the present Cyborg fought. They watched in silence waiting for what was going to happen, the tension grew. They didn't blink afraid of missing anything, with the hope that he will survive but they dreaded to watch the death of their team mate.

He fought and won, he looked around waiting for something to attack him. After a few moments he looked confused and the tension relaxed. But Shadow still felt that feeling in her chest. Uncle Vic turned around on his way back to the base, but then out of nowhere another robotic alien appeared. But before Cyborg had any chance to defend him. The robot sliced him in half.

Somehow they camera still worked but it was fading, like he was. The last they saw was the figure of a green man running towards it. He took the camera and he looked at it. Changeling, aka Beast boy, saw the masked girl and screamed her name. Luckily none of them could hear him or understand him. The screen went black.

Cyborg / Uncle Vic were dead.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHADOW IS! REVIEW AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**-Sofia M.**


End file.
